Disposable absorbent articles are devices which are typically worn in the crotch region of a wearer. The absorbent articles include diapers, training pants, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinent pads, sweat-absorbent underarm pads, nursing pads, human waste management devices and the like. Among them, diapers and training pants, for example, are worn to contain discharged materials such as urines and feces and to isolate these materials from the body of the wearer and from the wearer's surroundings. A wide variety of disposable absorbent articles are currently used for the collection of discharged materials.
Recently, it has been recognized that an absorbent product comprising a package having a transparent or a translucent window is preferred by consumers since such a window can actually show the absorbent articles contained in the package and thus consumers can directly get the information about the absorbent articles through the window. This may be important for recent disposable absorbent articles which have aesthetic features (e.g., a printed graphic thereon) to draw consumers' attention.
It is known in the art that diapers are often provided with a graphic on the backsheet wherein the graphic is visible through a window of a package. Such a package bag is convenient to attract the consumers not only at the markets but also at home.
It has been found that providing a transparent or a translucent window in a package may cause serious problems to the absorbent articles contained therein. For example, diapers in a package which has a transparent or a translucent window may be affected by the ultraviolet ray which comes through the window.
Some diapers are provided with a disposable tape on the external surface. After use, a diaper may contain discharged materials inside. When the user disposes a soiled diaper, the user may roll up the diaper and fix the conformation of the rolled diaper with the disposable tape. However, the disposable tape adhesive used for the disposable tape tends to be vulnerable to the ultraviolet ray. For example, the disposable tape adhesive may be discolored or stiffened when it receives the ultraviolet ray. Discoloration (or yellowing) is perceivable when the diaper is visible through the window of the package. Discoloration is also perceivable after the diaper is taken out of the package. Stiffening is perceivable when the user actually treats the diaper, and stiffening may cause the disposable tape to lose its adhesibility. Furthermore, some retailers build merchandising shelves outside the stores where a sun-shade is not available. When the package having a window is exposed to sunlight, the disposable tape adhesive may be deteriorated if the disposable tape faces the window which allows the transmittance of the ultraviolet ray. Consequently, the appearance and the quality of the diaper may be damaged.
Thus, there is a need for a package which shows a graphic on the diaper in order to appeal to the consumers, and at the same time prevents deterioration of the disposable tape attached to the diaper.